rqgfandomcom-20200214-history
RQG 37 Ups and Downs
Summary Following the Amélie Rose lead, the party go to the building that ran the paper Gazette Cor. They find a man there, who flees. The Rangers attempt to chase him, but Sasha and Brutor end up falling between two buildings, and the man escapes. Synopsis The contact details for Amélie Rose point towards 'The Big Gazette' - Gazette Cor. They head away from the central area, towards Eiffel's Folly. The building they find is very run down, and clearly not in use. Sasha heads inside, following footprints up the stairs and to a door. Behind the door, she hears the scrabbling of a pen and someone swearing in French. Sasha knocks on the door and the noise stops with a gasp. Hamid spots a large poorly dressed man lumbering out of a window, and charges up the fire escape, with Sasha hot on his heels. The man flees up and across the fire escape and rooftops. Sasha fails her attempt to climb after the man, falling onto a corrugated iron roof. The man throws a heavy bag of something down onto the roof, collapsing it with Sasha on it. Bertie throws Brutor across the gap to get the man. He fails, and the dog crashes to the floor next to Sasha. Quotes Dice rolls and Mechanics Daring Chase Breakdown Bertie picks up Hamid and throws him up onto the fire escape, Hamid grabs the ladder, which falls, drops him and starts to return back up. Hamid holds his action. Zolf jams his trident into the ladder and pulls it down. Sasha puts her hand out and a bottle is dropped on it. She dashes back inside and up some internal steps. Hamid casts 'Sleep' on the fleeing man, failing. Bertie charges up the fire escape. Zolf holds his action. Sasha gets to the top of the staircase. Hamid climbs up the ladder with the help of Zolf. Zolf squeezes between two buildings. Bertie runs up to the edge of the building and sees the man lowering himself onto a corrugated roof. Sasha sees the man dropping onto the corrugated roof. She climbs out onto that roof. The man keeps clambering past the corrugated roof, ducking down behind a ledge. Hamid climbs up behind Bertie. Zolf gets to the end of the alleyway between the buildings. Bertie gets Brutor out of the papoose, getting ready to throw him over the roof. Sasha climbs onto the lower roof and attempts to wall-run up a wall, but falls onto the corrugated roof, which creaks worryingly under her. The old man throws a heavy sack, muttering "Sorry", onto the flimsy roof, which collapses, dealing a good amount of damage to Sasha. Hamid casts 'Magic Missile' at the man, dealing a good amount of damage. Zolf proceeds down the alley. Bertie throws Brutor across the gap between the buildings, missing. He falls into the cloud of dust. Sasha doesn't see the plummeting dog, who crashes to the ground. Plot Notes Category:Episode Category:Season 1